


Un piccolo ragnetto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [27]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Steve e Tony salvassero un bambino molto particolare?[SuperHusband]





	Un piccolo ragnetto

Un piccolo ragnetto

Cap.1 Uno strano bambino

"Stark, senti anche tu questo verso?" domandò Steve. Socchiuse gli occhi e si guardò intorno, vedendo le pareti di mattoni intorno a loro.  
Tony assottigliò lo sguardo. Poggiò il capo sulla spalla di Steve, aguzzò l'udito.  
“A cosa dovrebbe somigliare?”.  
Steve scattò in avanti seguendo il rumore e assottigliò gli occhi. "Sembra il pianto di un neonato" sussurrò, correndo.  
Tony ticchettò sull'auricolare, si sedette.  
“Mnh. Contatto i servizi sociali?” chiese.  
Aprì degli schermi olografici osservando l'immagine del capitano che correva.  
Steve rispose con un ringhio e accelerò. Sgranò gli occhi fermandosi davanti a una decina di cadaveri. Otto di loro erano vestiti di nero, il nono era un uomo con un computer portatile riverso al suo fianco e l'ultimo era una donna. Quest'ultima teneva tra le braccia teneva un bambino di un anno intento a piangere.   
"Stark, non è un neonato" sussurrò nell'auricolare. Il piccolo era sporco di sangue e strillava, scosso da una serie di singulti.   
Tony sgranò gli occhi osservando i cadaveri. Inspirò, espirò e premette un paio di pulsanti.  
“Sto mandando le armature in ricognizione nella zona. Prendi il bambino e portalo nell'ospedale più vicino. Due isolati, terza curva a sinistra” disse.  
Steve si avvicinò al bambino, s'inginocchiò accanto a lui e lo prese in braccio. Il piccolo strillò più forte tirandogli una serie di pugni e Steve lo cullò. Si avvicinò al portatile e lo aprì.   
"Stark, è un messaggio per il Presidente. Il bambino è ricercato dall'Hydra. All'ospedale lo intercetterebbero" spiegò.  
Tony ingigantì lo schermo inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Ok. Io scannerizzo i il testo del messaggio, tu torna qui e porta il bambino direttamente da Bruce; al settimo piano” ordinò.  
Chiuse la comunicazione, sbuffò e guardò il soffitto.   
< Ora Cap pretenderà di fare la balia asciutta ("Balia asciutta" è un modo di dire di Game Of Thrones. Si riferisce a quando un cavaliere fa da baby sitter ad una nobile in fasce nella speranza di sposarla da grande e prendersi il titolo importante) fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Che seccatura > pensò.  
Steve si diresse all'Avenger Tower correndo con il bambino in braccio, decelerò lungo le scale e andò al settimo piano. '' Bruce! '' chiamò a squarciagola, sovrastando il pianto del piccolo.  
Bruce lasciò cadere il vetrino che teneva in mano, si voltò e spalancò gli occhi. Si alzò, indicò a Steve il lettino.  
“Che gli è successo?” chiese.  
"È ricercato dall'Hydra" spiegò Steve. Mise il bambino sul lettino e quello gattono fino al bordo e si lanciò. Rogers lo riprese, lo rimise sul lettino e lo bloccò sdraiato con una mano sull'addome.  
Bruce prese un asciugamano e lo passò piano sul corpo del piccolo, pulendolo. Si tirò su gli occhiali, strinse le labbra.  
“Non sembra avere ferite, solo fame” sussurrò.  
"A me sembra terrorizzato" ribatte Steve. Il bambino chiuse un pugno sollevando indice e mignolo. Una ragnatela partì dal suo braccio e colpì il volto di Banner, aderendogli alla pelle.  
Bruce chiuse gli occhi, si staccò la ragnatela dal volto e sputacchiò. Indietreggiò, scosse il capo.  
“È un mutante, a quanto pare. Bisognerà fare delle analisi del DNA per vedere a che livello di mutazione, ma non sembra pericolosa”.  
Steve riprese il bambino in braccio e lo cullò.  
Banner sospirò.  
“Va bene, lo faremo dopo. Puoi tenerlo in camera con te, non ha niente” disse.  
Si sistemò gli occhiali.  
“Ma devi chiedere a Tony di ordinare cose per neonati”.  
Steve sorrise al bambino e alzò lo sguardo, guardando Banner. "Speriamo che Stark gli permetta di rimanere qui a lungo. Non s'incontrano bimbi così speciali tutti i giorni" sussurrò.

  
  
  
Cap.2 Tony e Peter  
  


Steve guardò Tony tenere la fronte corrugata, un pugno chiuso e la schiena curva.

"Non essere così teso. L'Hydra sta cercando il bambino, ma non immaginano sia qui" gli disse.

Tony roteò gli occhi e si rizzò incrociando le braccia.

"Cosa vuoi me ne importi?" chiese.

Ondeggiò sul posto agitando la testa ritmicamente, storse il labbro.

"L'HYDRA può avere il mio indirizzo, se mi dà quello di qualche parente del neonato così posso recapitarlo da chi lo ha perso".

Steve strinse le labbra un paio di volte, gli diede le spalle e raggiunse una pila di pannolini.

"Hai già troppa gente in casa tua?" chiese.

Tony si morse il labbro, sospirò sonoramente e abbassò il capo. Chiuse gli occhi, si gettò seduto in terra e si guardò fisso la punta dei piedi.

"Qual è la cosa che temi di più, Cap?".

Scrollò le spalle, continuando a fissare il pavimento.

"Io non sono in grado di occuparmi di un bambino. Più gli sto lontano, meno gli farò male".

Steve prese un pacco e se lo mise sotto il braccio, scrollando le spalle.

"Te lo terrò lontano, promesso".

Si fermò e strofinò il piede sul pavimento.

"Però non credo che il laboratorio di Banner sia un posto adeguato a un neonato.

O pensi che i suoi poteri siano peggio di quelli di Hulk perché è un neonato? ".

Tony scrollò le spalle, si alzò e sospirò afferrando sfilando il pacco da sotto il braccio di Steve.

"Lo terremo in un posto adeguato. Avrò anche il terrore di romperlo, farlo diventare uno psicolabile o distruggere la culla per sbaglio, ma non posso certo lasciarlo in un posto pieno di armi appuntite".

Steve guardò il pacco e inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Vuoi cambiargli il pannolino?" domandò.

Tony scosse il capo, camminò nella stanza a passi lunghi e grugnì.

"Tu tieni il marmocchio, io sollevo i pesi. Così siamo pari e facciamo tutti e due qualcosa".

Steve arrossí e indicò la porta con la testa.

"Vieni in laboratorio con me?" chiese.

Tony annuì, sorrise e indicò con un gesto plateale la porta.

"Avanti, cerchiamo di far finta d'essere adulti finché c'è un neonato".

Steve uscì dalla porta e proseguì lungo il corridoio, ridacchiando.

"Questo è lo spirito, Tony" disse, addolcendo il tono.

Tony rise forte camminando alle sue spalle, scrollò il capo ondeggiando a destra e sinistra.

"Ho sempre avuto il terrore di fare del male ad un eventuale neonato. Sai come si dice, no?", chiese, "Beh, forse no. Però se lo prendi tu, non è un problema".

Steve sporse il labbro inferiore e sbatté le palpebre, voltandosi verso di lui.

"Come si dice?".

Tony scosse il capo e alzò le spalle.

"Quando hai un pessimo padre, l'80% delle volte lo sarai a tua volta, ecco come si dice".

Steve gli mise una mano sulla spalla e strinse, le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

"Tuo padre era stato reso una brutta persona, ma in fondo al cuore era lo stesso meraviglioso uomo che avevo conosciuto.

E tu sei più forte di lui, sono convinto che saresti un buon padre, solo in futuro, magari".

Le sue labbra divennero rosse, tolse la mano mentre le sue gote si coloravano e si allontanò.

Raggiunse la porta del laboratorio di Banner e la aprì, sporgendo il capo all'interno. Scoppiò a ridere vedendo un tavolo ribaltato, il bambino seduto su uno degli spigoli e Bruce che scuoteva il capo sospirando.

"Non ha apprezzato le tue analisi?" chiese a Banner.

Tony lasciò cadere il pacco, corse in avanti e afferrò il bambino in braccio, lo sollevò e lo guardò corrucciando la fronte.

"Lo sai che è appuntito, quello?" chiese.

Indicò lo spigolo, scosse il dito davanti al bambino.

"Cattivo spigolo".

Bruce aprì la bocca, la richiuse, la aprì di nuovo e si sbatté la mano in faccia.

Steve sorrise fino a mostrare i denti candidi, si strinse l'addome con le braccia e si piegò in avanti ridacchiando. Ansimò, si raddrizzò e diede un paio di pacche sulle spalle a Bruce, camminando fino al pacco e riprendendolo da terra.

Tony si voltò stringendo il bambino al petto, sporse le labbra e inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Che c'è?".

Bruce si passò la mano tra i capelli.

"Pensavo tu odiassi i bambini".

Tony guardò il bambino, grugnì, raddrizzò il tavolo e vi ci appoggiò il bambino al centro

Steve lo raggiunse e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, sentendola bollente e appoggiò il pacco sul tavolo.

"Non si è rotto, visto?" gli chiese. Fece stendere il piccolo che dimenò i piedi e allungò le mani verso Tony, gorgogliando.

"Ti piace Tony?" gli domandò il Capitano. Peter tirò su con il naso e fece una serie di bolle di saliva.

"Banner, come hai consigliato, Tony ha comprato la roba per il bambino.

Vedi se è arrivata l'armatura che deve recapitarle?" domandò.

Bruce storse il labbro guardando i due, annuì e uscì dalla stanza. Tony si mise seduto su una sedia, incrociò le braccia allargando le gambe.

"E' stato stupido, ammettilo" disse.

Steve si abbassò e aprì uno stipetto, tirandone fuori del borotalco.

Si rialzò in piedi, aprendolo e tolse il vecchio pannolino al piccolo che scalciò, gli mise il borotalco e il piccolo starnutì.

"Vorrei facessi sempre stupidate come questa, piuttosto che lasciarti cadere dai buchi spazio dimensionali" rispose a Tony. Mosse l'indice davanti al naso del piccolo che lo seguì con lo sguardo.

"Come pensi che possiamo trovare la sua famiglia?" domandò.

Tony dondolò sulla sedia mugolando, alzò lo sguardo al soffitto.

"Non posso scegliere cosa serve a salvare il mondo. E non mi pareva ti fossi offerto volontario per farlo tu".

Sbuffò passandosi la mano tra i capelli e chiuse gli occhi.

"Li cercherò io, non ci vorrà più di mezz'ora con i miei sistemi".

Steve socchiuse gli occhi, strinse le labbra ed annuì, chiudendo il pannolino nuovo al piccolo.

"Ora torni a casa, piccolo" disse con voce rauca. Il neonato guardò Tony e sporse le mani verso di lui, aprendo e chiudendo le manine. Lanciò una ragnatela che si incollò al braccio di Stark e la strattonò verso di sé.

Tony cadde in avanti, sbatté contro il tavolo grugnendo, prese il bambino in braccio e lo ondeggiò su e giù.

"Tornerai a casa", disse, "ma potrei sempre venirti a trovare".

Steve aiutò Tony a rimettersi ben ritto, togliendogli la ragnatela dal braccio e corrugò la fronte.

"Forzuto questo bimbo. Lo sapevo che era speciale, anche se ha pessimi gusti in fatto di amici" brontolò. Il piccolo gorgogliò, sbadigliò e appoggiò la testa sul petto di Tony, sotto la conca all'altezza dei pettorali.

"Dallo a me, così vai a cercare i suoi".

Tony strinse il bambino al petto e guardò Steve con gli occhi dilatati, sporse il labbro inferiore.

Steve appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Tony, tenendolo abbracciato da dietro.

"O puoi farlo a distanza con J".

Tony deglutì, chiuse gli occhi cullando il bambino e sorrise.

"Agli ordini, mamma" sussurrò.

Steve sbuffò, arrossendo.

Cap.3 Gli zii   


Steve guardò i resti dell'aereo precipitato. Tony stava usando il getto del reattore arc per spegnere i focolai dell'incendio.

"Hanno ucciso anche i suoi genitori. Cosa vogliono da quel bambino?" chiese.

"Spero tu non abbia intenzione di prendere a carico tutti quelli lasciati orfani dagli aerei che precipitano, o possiamo aprire un orfanotrofio" ribatté Tony.

Atterrò, sbuffò sonoramente togliendosi il casco dell'armatura e si voltò.

"Dobbiamo localizzare il resto della famiglia e metterla sotto protezione".

Steve si massaggiò la spalla. "Non trovo bambini a ogni angolo della strada".

Tony sorrise passandosi la mano tra i capelli, lo raggiunse e alzò lo sguardo.

"Ascolta, ha una famiglia. Dobbiamo metterla al sicuro, e lasciare stia con loro. Non possiamo rubarlo".

Indicò l'aereo con un ampio gesto del braccio, scosse il capo.

"Il nostro lavoro è tenere il moccioso al sicuro e trovare chi è così deciso ad avere marmocchi con poteri da far precipitare aerei".

"Non sarebbe né furto né rapimento" borbottò Steve a bassa voce. Strinse le bretelle dello scudo.

"Chi è il prossimo della lista?" domandò.

Tony ridacchiò, gli diede qualche pacca sulla spalla e socchiuse gli occhi sogghignando.

"Andiamo, Cap, se vuoi un bambino da crescere con me possiamo trovarne uno che non abbia degli zii". scherzò.

Gli fece l'occhiolino, si scostò e infilò nuovamente l'elmo facendo scorrere lo sguardo sullo schermo.

"Intendi gli zii? Credo siano i parenti più prossimi del nostro marmocchio".

"Sei tu che hai i dati" gli rispose Rogers, affiancandoglisi.

Tony gli diede un'altra pacca con un sorriso.

"Vedila così. Gli zii lo crescono nel periodo più duro, poi appena smette di svegliare tutti alle tre di notte possiamo riprenderlo e addestrarlo".

Avanzò dirigendosi verso il jet parcheggiato lì vicino, voltò il capo sogghignando.

"Andiamo mammina, assicuriamoci che il nostro futuro pargolo abbia una famigliola carina".

Steve lo seguì fino al jet e vi salí.

Tony si mise ai comandi, chiuse il portellone e attivò il pilota, piegò il capo e sorrise.

"Pronto?" chiese.

Steve strinse le labbra.

"Speriamo non siano razzisti".

Tony roteò gli occhi, fece partire il jet e impostò le coordinate.

"In quel caso, possiamo sempre tenerlo noi".

"Stark, senti...". Iniziò Rogers, guardando lo scenario mutare fuori dal finestrino.

Tony voltò lo sguardo, tenendo stretti i comandi tra le dita tese.

"Mnh?" chiese.

"Hai mai voluto una famiglia?" domandò Steve, corrugando la fronte.

"Non particolarmente", disse Tony, "intendo, tutti i bambini ne vogliono una; ma non ho mai pensato di farne una mia prima di avere Pepper".

Sospirò guardando davanti a sé con gli occhi socchiusi, strinse la cloche deglutendo e sogghignò.

"Ma non è autoevidentemente destino, e lei non ne vuole una. Non con me di certo, comunque".

Steve si strinse le ginocchia.

"Pensavo che Pepper ti meritasse di più" ammise.

"Non è colpa sua" la difese Tony.

Fece scorrere lo sguardo sulla cartina olografica e virò leggermente sospirando.

"Sono così concentrato sulla missione, sul proteggere tutti, sul salvare il mondo, che dimentico la vita che potremmo avere. Lei non riesce a sopportarlo. Non più".

"Beh, per gli Avengers tu sei una famiglia e ti stimano per quello che fai per il mondo" rispose Rogers. Chiuse gli occhi ed appoggiò la testa al sedile.

"Io ho sempre desiderato una famiglia, per sentirmi a casa e non fuori posto".

Tony rise in modo sarcastico scuotendo il capo, oscillò una mano in aria digitando velocemente qualcosa su uno schermo con l'altra.

"Gli Avengers mi considerano un bancomat che gli salva il culo, non essere troppo romantico" disse.

Voltò il capo e inarcò un sopracciglio aggrottando la fronte.

"Fattene una, no?".

Steve riaprí gli occhi e vide i palazzi della città farsi più vicini.

"Ormai non é più tempo per me di sognare casette in campana, con rose alle finestre e bambini intorno al fuoco di un camino".

Tony scrollò le spalle, rese il jet invisibile solcando la città velocemente.

"C'è sempre tempo per sognare, abbiamo diritto ad una vita", disse, "specie perché nessuno ci paga per non averla" scherzò.

"Ho avuto quello che conta" ribatté Steve. Osservò il jet iniziare a scendere.

Tony lo guardò, strinse le labbra, scrollò le spalle e tornò a concentrarsi sulla manovra d'atterraggio.

"E forse avrai anche di meglio".

Steve arrossì. Tony finì di parchieggiare il jet sopra un terrazzo di un caseggiato popolare.

"Gli zii sono del Queens, noto".

Tony aprì il portellone, si alzò e infilò l'elmo di Iron Man sotto il braccio.

"Ti sentirai quasi a casa, allora" disse.

Steve gli diede una gomitata e ridacchiò.

"Brooklyn è peggio" ribatté. Si diresse verso la scala che portava agli appartamenti e aprì la porta di metallo massiccio.

Tony lo raggiunse, sogghignò e gli diede una pacca sul braccio.

"Immagino che lo scopriremo".

Steve annuì e scese lungo le scalinate, tenendo china la testa.

  
  
Cap.4 Torneremo  
  


Steve strinse le labbra e si ondeggiò avanti e indietro, facendo scricchiolare la plastica che copriva il divano. Osservò Tony addentare rumorosamente i biscottini di uvetta e miele afferrati dal piattino sul tavolinetto.

"Mio fratello questa volta si era cacciato in guai troppo grandi, quindi" sussurrò Ben Parker, camminando avanti e indietro davanti la finestra, oltre la televisione.

May osservava Tony mangiare i propri biscotti sorridendo.

"Le piacciono proprio i dolci" bisbigliò.

Tony alzò lo sguardo sorridendo ammiccante, lanciò un'occhiata all'uomo e scrollò le spalle.

"Se il bambino qui è al sicuro, ve lo affidiamo. Con la nostra supervisione sempre a disposizione".

May Parker sorrise e congiunse le mani in grembo.

"Saremmo felici di poterci occupare di nostro nipote" disse gentilmente.

Tony si mosse in tondo, fece il giro del divano, raggiunse Steve e lo guardò, alzò nuovamente lo sguardo e raggiunse i due porgendogli un bigliettino.

"Questi sono tutti i nostri numeri. Credo ce ne siano un paio che non sarei autorizzato a diffondere, ma non importa".

Ben gli si avvicinò e lo prese in mano, annuendo.

"Vi ringraziamo. Vogliamo poterlo tenere al sicuro" disse.

Steve si alzò in piedi e si affiancò a Tony.

Tony prese un respiro profondo, chiuse gli occhi.

"I bambini devono stare con le proprie famiglie" mormorò.

Li riaprì, sfiorò le dita di Steve e sogghignò.

"E noi ne faremo parte".

Steve mise una mano sulla spalla di Tony.

"Per me sono troppo giovani anche loro, ma almeno non hanno la bocca piena di biscottini" gli sussurrò all'orecchio.

Tony si leccò le labbra raccogliendo alcune briciole, ridacchiò e roteò gli occhi.

"Passeremo a trovare Pety, signori Parker" disse.

Afferrò il braccio di Steve, trascinandolo verso l'esterno. Si piegò verso di lui, sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi.

"E tu non fare la nonna" bisbigliò.

Steve gli diede un bacio sulla testa.

"Promesso" gli sussurrò.

Tony accennò un sorriso, gli strinse la mano e annuì.

"Promesso" rispose.


End file.
